


Une lumière dans les ténèbres

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les fleurs poussent autour de ses pieds et le soleil brille tel un halo autour de lui. Aussi longtemps que Bilbon Sacquet parcourerait ces terres, la vie bénira les âmes pour l'éternité. Un UA inspiré du mythe de Demeter et Perséphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une lumière dans les ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light in Dark Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761245) by [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714). 



Thorin, le Roi sous la Montagne, régnait sur les sombres profondeurs d'Erebor depuis de nombreux siècles. Son rôle était de protéger les morts, de garder les créatures des ténèbres loin des innocents et d'empêcher que le chaos ne vienne troubler la Terre du Milieu. C'était son devoir de veiller sur le monde et il le faisait grâce à l'aide de son royaume des nains. Comme son père et son grand-père avant lui et comme toute la lignée de Durin après lui. Thorin était emprisonné et condamné à vivre sous la Montagne mais il avait depuis longtemps accepté son triste sort.

Le Roi était grand pour un nain, avec de longues mèches noires ondulées qui, jadis, luisaient d'un noir corbeau et qui, désormais, étaient striées de fils d'argent. Il était fort, à la fois de corps et d'esprit, et son regard pénétrant et sa voix tonitruante imposaient avec une facilité déconcertante le respect et l'ordre. Bien qu'il ait peut-être été un temps joyeux, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un sourire n'avait pas honoré son visage. Les longs siècles fastidieux passés dans l'obscurité et le dévouement qu'il mettait à son devoir pesaient lourdement sur son âme et beaucoup se mirent à le détester. Les rares moments où Thorin avait mis le pied sur la terre des vivants le lui avaient prouvé. Les habitants de la Terre du Milieu se détournaient de lui, terrifiés, et reculaient en le voyant approcher. Ils hurlaient de terreur et se barricadaient dans leurs maisons, de peur que le regard mortel du Roi nain ne capture leurs âmes. Ne les tue. Ils le haïssaient. Et beaucoup pensaient que le simple fait de voir le Roi sous la Montagne, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, vous frappait d'une malédiction, la malédiction de la mort elle-même.

Malgré cela, les nains de son royaume l'aimaient et le respectaient plus que n'importe qui. Tous ceux qui vivaient sous la Montagne adoraient et vénéraient leur roi qui n'avait jamais failli à son devoir et qui guidait toujours les âmes égarées pour qu'elles retrouvent la paix. Il était ferme et déterminé à remplir son rôle, et aucune tentation au-dessus du sol n'avait jamais détourné le Roi sous la Montagne. Ils détestaient voir leur Roi si malheureux, ses traits tirés et ses yeux vides. Ils savaient qu'il allait bientôt succomber à l'obscurité comme ses ancêtres avant lui. Ses gens le noyaient de cadeaux, d'or et de pierres précieuses qu'il adorait mais il était toujours plein de désespoir et restait froidement assis sur son trône. Ses neveux, Fili et Kili, se tenaient à ses côtés et regardaient tristement Thorin être de plus en plus consumé par les ombres qui l'entouraient. Ils savaient que quelque chose devait être fait.

Et c'est ainsi que Fili et Kili Durin se rendirent au-dessus du sol et fouillèrent longtemps et laborieusement la Terre du Milieu, à la recherche de quelque chose qui réussirait à ramener la vie dans les yeux tristes de leur oncle. Leurs pieds les portaient à travers toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par trouver une terre remplie de beauté et d'énergie, et les créatures qui y habitaient, irradiaient d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse qui mettait de la joie dans les coeurs de tous ceux qui la voyaient. Cette terre s'appelait la Comté.

Les hobbits de la Comté étaient un peuple joyeux. Ils dansaient et chantaient et passaient des heures dans leurs jardins à faire pousser la vie qui provenait de la terre. Ils fournissaient de la nourriture et des denrées à toutes les créatures qui peuplaient la Terre du Milieu et on disait même qu'ils avaient fait pousser de nombreuses forêts hautes et abondantes.

Parmi eux se trouvait un hobbit particulier, dont les boucles arboraient la couleur du miel le plus pur et dont les yeux brillaient de gaieté. Bilbon Sacquet était aimé de tous. Ses jardins étaient resplendissants, son herbe était la plus verte de toutes, et sa présence inspirait une immense joie à tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui. Il avait un esprit aventurier, ce qui était rare chez les hobbits, et parcourait souvent les terres de l'Arda, laissant dans son sillage de la vie et des récoltes abondantes.

Fili et Kili furent impressionnés à la vue d'un si bel endroit et d'un être si beau et si pur, et les deux jeunes nains concoctèrent un plan. Il n'était guère difficile de creuser un passage sous la Montagne, et les nains conduisirent une petite troupe d'esprits vengeurs pour attaquer le petit village. Thorin gardait toujours un oeil attentif sur les terres d'en haut, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre les cris et les pleurs résonner dans un pays qui, habituellement, en était totalement dénué. Les sourcils froncés, il prit son char, tiré par des wargs sombres et se rendit rapidement dans la Comté.

Les terres étaient criblées d'âmes perdues venant d'Erebor qui attaquaient les collines verdoyantes de la Comté, ne laissant que chaos et tristesse derrière eux. Les hobbits de la Comté étaient un peuple minuscule profondément pacifique, plein de pureté et d'innocence qui n'avait pas sa place dans la guerre ou les combats. Ils s'enfuyaient, terrorisés, à la vue de ces monstrueuses créatures, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Thorin de voir un endroit si merveilleux souillé par ceux qu'il était censé garder enfermés. Il s'empressa de rassembler les âmes et de les renvoyer une fois de plus dans les profondeurs d'Erebor. La vue du Roi nain jeta une ombre sur le village, alors que son char de wargs encerclait et rassemblait chaque âme perdue. Les hobbits s'étaient recroquevillés loin de lui, effrayés par une figure si menaçante et ils murmuraient entre eux que la malédiction de la mort allait s'abattre sur leur peuple.

Thorin vit la peur qui régnait dans les yeux des hobbits et leur tristesse approfondit la sienne. Il ne ferait jamais partie de ce peuple et il devait de nouveau retourner à Erebor. Le nain sut qu'il était temps de partir, il tourna son char vers l'ouverture du tunnel quand une petite voix vint lui parler.

-Maître nain, appela calmement un hobbit.

Thorin se tourna vers la voix et vit la petite silhouette de Bilbon Sacquet se tenir devant lui. Les yeux du nain s'élargirent à la vue d'un être aussi resplendissant.

-Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, aujourd'hui, vous avez sauvé mon village. Pour cela, vous avez ma gratitude éternelle, remercia Bilbon avec une confiance surprenante qui enchanta Thorin.

Le jeune hobbit était tout ce qu'il n'était pas : pur, joyeux et imprégné du don de la vie. A ses pieds mêmes, des fleurs s'épanouissaient et le soleil semblait jeter un halo sur ses boucles dorées. Le Roi fut immédiatement captivé. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un ne l'avait autant fasciné et il sentit quelque chose étreindre étrangement son coeur. A cet instant, il tomba amoureux.

-Pöur vous servir, Maître hobbit, répondit Thorin de sa voix profonde qui résonna à travers les champs de la Comté.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et jeta un dernier regard au hobbit qui ne cessait de l'intriguer. Thorin revint à Erebor avec un rare sourire sur les lèvres, et les nains remarquèrent immédiatement le changement qu'il y avait chez leur roi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion positive, et il continua à remplir ses fonctions avec une ardeur et un zèle renouvelés. Il gardait toujours un oeil sur la Comté et regardait souvent au loin avec tendresse un certain hobbit parcourir les vertes terres fleuries.

Cependant, plus il regardait Bilbon Sacquet, plus la lumière quittait à nouveau ses yeux. Thorin réalisa qu'il était impossible qu'il ait jamais un être pareil. Un hobbit ne quitterait jamais sa maison, et encore moins pour vivre dans l'obscurité d'Erebor. Et surtout pas un hobbit aussi merveilleux que Bilbon Sacquet. L'expression du Roi nain était une fois de plus remplie de douleur, ses yeux étaient plus tristes que jamais et il se renferma encore plus sur lui-même. Il tomba dans une profonde dépression qui ne pouvait être causée que par le chagrin. Thorin se jeta à corps perdu dans ses fonctions tout en gardant toujours un oeil sur la Comté. Même si il ne pouvait pas avoir son amour, il protégerait farouchement les terres du hobbit jusqu'à ses derniers jours.

Le regard de ses neveux débordait de culpabilité. Leur plan n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, et ils craignaient que la fin de leur oncle ne vienne plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait dû. Les deux nains étaient désespérés, ils se mirent donc à la recherche de la seule personne en Terre du Milieu qui serait en mesure de les aider.

Gandalf le Gris était un mystérieux sorcier. Il allait et venait comme bon lui semblait et n'apparaissait jamais avant le bon moment. Fili et Kili le cherchèrent jour et nuit, mais finalement, c'est le magicien qui les trouva, et seulement après qu'ils aient renoncé à le trouver. Gandalf apparut dans une explosion de lumière qui illumina les profondeurs d'Erebor, laissant les deux nains béats face à cette arrivée soudaine. Il arqua un sourcil et avança tranquillement vers le trône de leur oncle. Thorin se redressa et regarda le magicien avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Gandalf, quelle affaire vous amène à moi ? interrogea Thorin, le visage sombre et le regard dénué d'émotion.

Les magiciens étaient connus pour être de curieux entremetteurs et même lui avait du mal à suivre leurs traces et à savoir où ils se trouvaient. Le Roi nain était toujours réticent à l'idée de traiter avec eux. Ils causaient souvent plus de problème qu'autre chose.

-Je peux vous aider Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne. Je sais ce que vous désirez, répondit implicitement Gandalf.

A ces mots, Thorin serra les poings. Il n'avait pas manqué le subtil regard du magicien vers le pays des vivants.

-Et puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous serait bénéfique ? pressa Thorin.

Gandalf laissa échapper un petit rire et eut un sourire entendu.

-Pour moi ? Non, pour vous, Maître nain. Je tiens simplement à vous remercier. Pendant des années, vous avez protégé la Terre du Milieu en veillant à ce que toutes les créatures de lumière soient heureuses. N'est-il pas temps pour vous d'avoir un peu de bonheur vous-même ? répliqua Gandalf sous le regard soupçonneux du nain.

-Et que suggérez-vous que je fasse ? Erebor n'est pas un lieu fait pour un hobbit. Vous voulez que je corrompe un être de lumière, une créature qui n'éprouvera jamais aucun amour pour moi ? objecta Thorin d'une voix puissante en frappant les poings contre les bras de son trône.

Gandalf se rapprocha et fit une geste vif avec ses mains.

-Prenez ce qui vous est dû, emmenez le hobbit de la Comté dans votre royaume, et vous verrez qu'avec le temps, il finira par vous aimer, conseilla doucement le magicien d'une voix presque murmurante, au point que Thorin dut se pencher pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Le nain sembla considérer cette proposition pendant un moment avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Il voulait désespérément suivre le plan du magicien, même si son instinct lui criait que d'un tel acte ne résulterait que de la haine et du mépris. Pourtant, la pensée d'avoir Bilbon Sacquet chaque jour assis à ses côtés était trop tentante. Peut-être était-ce l'obscurité autour de lui qui assombrissait son jugement, mais il était intrigué par les paroles du vieil homme. Il restait néanmoins un problème.

-Et comment puis-je l'amener ici d'après vous ? Il est toujours entouré par les autres, et il ne s'approcherait certainement pas d'un portail sombre de son plein gré. Je ne peux pas simplement prendre un être de lumière et l'emmener dans ma montagne, insista le souverain.

Gandalf sourit. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite boîte qu'il tendit au nain. Thorin l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux face à ce que renfermait l'écrin.

-Laissez ça là où votre bien-aimé le verra. C'est une âme curieuse, qui cherche souvent inconsciemment l'aventure. Ce sera trop tentant pour lui, la curiosité sera trop forte. Dès qu'il le touchera, votre portail s'ouvrira et vous pourrez l'emmener à ce moment-là, promit Gandalf.

<<<>>>

Avec un dernier regard, Thorin accepta et congédia le magicien avec un hochement de la tête.

Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté aimait tout ce qu'il l'entourait d'un amour pur et sincère. Comme tous les hobbits, il aimait le confort de sa maison, la chaleur d'un foyer, la bonne nourriture, et même la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Et bien que beaucoup trouvaient étrange qu'il aimât voir et découvrir de nouvelles choses, les autres hobbits de la Comté l'aimaient tendrement. Parce que Bilbon avait un don. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, la vie jaillissait hors du sol. Des forêts poussaient derrière lui et les jardins fleurissaient en sa présence. Il aimait les fleurs, il aimait le soleil et il aimait le chant des oiseaux à l'aube. Tous les jours, Bilbon explorait la Comté, veillant à ce que les jardins s'épanouissent. Parfois, ses pieds l'emmenaient hors des frontières de ses terres. Et c'est ainsi que beaucoup de grandes forêts étaient nées en Terre du Milieu. Beaucoup pensaient que tant que Bilbon Sacquet parcourerait la Terre du Milieu, le soleil brillera sur ses terres et les récoltes seront abondantes.

En ce jour particulier, Bilbon se sentit obligé de marcher dans les collines qui bordaient Hobbitebourg. Il aimait observer les nombreuses fleurs qui poussaient dans les environs et savourait la sensation de l'herbe tendre sous ses pieds nus et de la terre entre ses orteils. Il gravit la colline presque en courant, se réjouissant de sentir la douce lumière du soleil sur son visage et fit pousser trois arbres hors de la terre rien que pour le plaisir. Enfin, il s'allongea et fit des roulés-boulés dans l'herbe en riant avant de prendre un moment pour contempler les nuages qui flottaient au-dessus de lui. Il aimait vraiment sa maison.

C'est beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi, lorsque Bilbon se leva enfin pour retourner dans son trou de hobbit qu'il aperçut le reflet de quelque chose non loin de là. Il se dirigea vers l'objet brillant et écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un minuscule anneau d'or niché au coeur d'une fleur. Bilbon n'aimait pas particulièrement l'or ou les bijoux mais déjà, il se penchait pour le regarder d'un peu plus près. Cet anneau éveillait en lui un sentiment étrange, et bien que son instinct lui disait de ne pas y toucher, son coeur, lui, le poussait à faire le contraire et finalement, il tendit la main pour prendre l'anneau de la fleur. Soudain, le sol devint noir comme la nuit et commença à s'effriter et les fleurs mourraient autour de lui. Bilbon regarda frénétiquement ce qui se passait, l'anneau serré entre ses doigts alors qu'un trou géant apparut. Un char noir en sortit dans un nuage d'ombres vaporeuses. Avant même que Bilbon ait pu crier, il fut saisi par la taille et emmené dans l'obscurité.

Son coeur fut glacé d'effroi lorsqu'il vit le soleil disparaître au-dessus de lui et Bilbon ressentit une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il leva les yeux et aperçut la puissante silhouette de Thorin qui gardait les yeux rivés vers sa destination, plein de détermination. Alors que des tunnels sombres défilaient devant lui, Bilbon se débattit pour se défaire de son emprise. Les autres hobbits de la Comté avaient pensé qu'il était fou d'avoir parlé au Roi nain, peut-être avaient-ils eu raison après tout. Thorin était sûrement devenu fou, c'était la seule explication plausible pour justifier le fait qu'il l'ait enlevé en plein coeur de son foyer. La malédiction de la mort l'avait frappé !

Les yeux de Bilbon vacillaient autour de lui et il sentit son ventre se tordre d'inquiétude lorsque le char fit une soudaine embardée pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans les tréfonds de la terre. Le hobbit haleta en voyant qu'ils entraient dans une immense caverne soutenue par de gigantesques piliers noirs et vit des bijoux et des trésors de plus en plus nombreux. Il commença à entendre des chuchotements venant d'un sombre royaume souterrain, le royaume sur lequel Thorin régnait. Des âmes se tapissaient dans les recoins sombres et des créatures dont Bilbon ne connaissait même pas le nom se terraient dans les ombres les plus noires. C'était un lieu terrifiant, dénué de la lumière du soleil, et pas une fleur ou autre signe de vie en vue. Le char atterrit au milieu d'une grande salle au plafond haut pourvue d'un décor totalement inconnu aux yeux de Bilbon. Les wargs disparurent dans l'ombre et Thorin le posa doucement sur ses pieds.

Bilbon observa un instant les environs. Les grands trônes de pierre dressés contre le mur et les sculptures de monstrueuses créatures surplombaient son petit corps. Le Roi nain se plaça en face de lui, son regard inflexible tourné vers lui, plein d'intensité. Bilbon ouvrit et referma la bouche, il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit mais les yeux du nain s'adoucirent et il sourit doucement. Le hobbit le regarda, bouche bée et confus.

-Bilbon Sacquet, bienvenue dans mon royaume, commença Thorin en se rapprochant pour s'agenouiller face à Bilbon et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour faire glisser l'anneau sur l'un de ses petits doigts. Je serais honoré de vous avoir comme époux.

-Qu... quoi ? haleta Bilbon, le souffle coupé, incapable de croire ce que le roi venait de dire.

Il devait sûrement plaisanter ! Bilbon retira brutalement ses mains de celles du nain pour s'éloigner de lui, effaré et incrédule.

-Je ne peux pas vous épouser ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Comment osez-vous ?... Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas enlever quelqu'un pour l'épouser, Maître nain ! s'écria Bilbon en retirant vivement l'anneau de son doigt pour le jeter au sol.

Le bijou rebondit bruyamment par terre, l'écho du métal résonnant dans la grande salle. Thorin fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha du hobbit mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, le hobbit en faisait un autre en arrière.

-Je vous en prie, je ne vous veux aucun mal, assura Thorin presque en chuchotant, ses yeux trahissant son inquiétude pour le semi homme.

-Vo... vous dites que vous ne me voulez aucun mal ! Et pourtant, vous m'avez emmené loin de chez moi, vous m'avez arraché à la sécurité de mes terres et vous m'avez amené ici ! Dans ce lieu désolé et dégoûtant ! Si vous ne me voulez aucun mal, alors ramenez-moi immédiatement ! hurla Bilbon.

Thorin tressaillit légèrement en entendant toute la douleur qu'il y avait dans ces mots et commença finalement à regretter d'avoir jamais écouté les conseils du magicien. Il savait que le hobbit regretterait sa maison, mais la colère qui venait avec, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Bilbon, je... j'ai besoin de vous ici, avec moi. Je peux vous donner tout ce que vous voulez. Des montagnes d'or si vous le souhaitez, des quantités infinies de bijoux, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et tout est à vous ! promit Thorin en faisant un geste avec ses bras pour montrer les grandes richesses de son royaume.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa seule chance de bonheur et il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour avoir Bilbon Sacquet, pour qu'il reste avec lui sous la Montagne. Le hobbit secoua la tête, les yeux attristés.

-Vous n'avez pas de fleurs ici, Maître nain. Et vos bijoux n'ont pas de parfum. Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me donner que je pourrais désirer, insista Bilbon d'une voix calme, les yeux plein d'émotion.

-Que voulez-vous, mon hobbit ? Dites-le moi et je vous le donnerai, supplia presque Thorin.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'il pourrait donner au semi homme pour lui faire plaisir, pour le convaincre de rester.

-Je veux à nouveau sentir le soleil sur mon visage, le vent dans mes cheveux et l'herbe sous mes pieds. Je veux ma maison, mes jardins et mes forêts. Dites-moi, pouvez-vous m'offrir ces choses ? demanda Bilbon.

-Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas, admit Thorin d'une voix triste, les mains pendantes.

-Alors, il n'y a rien que je veuille de vous, déclara Bilbon en baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol de pierre.

-Et que faites-vous de mon amour pour vous ? rappela désespérément Thorin mais Bilbon le regarda férocement en entendant ces mots.

-L'amour ne signifie rien quand il n'est pas réciproque ! répliqua vivement le hobbit avant de s'enfuir vers l'une des nombreuses salles sous la Montagne.

Thorin remarqua que ses neveux coururent après le hobbit et cela lui apporta un semblant de confort de savoir qu'au moins Bilbon serait en sécurité et ne serait pas seul dans sa colère. Les yeux de Thorin étaient remplis de chagrin et se posèrent sur l'anneau d'or gisant par terre. Il se dirigea lentement vers le bijou et le ramassa doucement. L'anneau avait l'air si petit entre ses doigts, il lui rappelait tant le hobbit. Il le glissa dans sa poche pour tenter d'oublier un temps Bilbon mais le visage effrayé de Bilbon ne cessait de lui revenir en tête et Thorin fut une fois de plus consumé par la tristesse. Il savait que le hobbit ne pouvait pas quitter sa Montagne tout seul mais pourrait-il vraiment le garder ici contre sa volonté en toute bonne conscience ?

Alors que les jours passaient, Thorin ne perdait pas espoir. Il continuait à approcher Bilbon et à lui offrir des cadeaux d'or, de diamants, d'émeraudes, de rubis et de saphirs. Il le couvrait des plus belles soieries et organisait même de grandes fêtes en son honneur. Mais Bilbon avait tout refusé, sachant qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans un endroit pareil. Accepter ces cadeaux signifiait accepter sa condition et les désirs du Roi et il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Bilbon aspirait toujours à rentrer chez lui, à ses belles fleurs et à ses jardins, à son foyer et à la chaleur du soleil. Ses amis lui manquaient, l'air frais lui manquait, et le chant des oiseaux à l'aube lui manquait. Rien de tout ce que Thorin pouvait lui donner ne réussirait à le convaincre de rester.

<<<>>>

Bilbon commença à parler avec les nombreux esprits qui se trouvaient à Erebor, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de son temps, et il se trouva qu'il aimait plutôt ça. Les morts semblaient apprécier sa personnalité et certains allaient même jusqu'à le suivre lorsqu'il se promenait dans le couloir. Dans l'obscurité, Bilbon émanait une lumière inhabituelle. Ses vêtements blancs brillaient pratiquement dans l'ombre et même son corps faisait naître un sentiment de chaleur et d'apaisement à tous ceux qui le voyaient. Les esprits des morts étaient attirés par lui, et Bilbon faisait de son mieux pour réconforter leurs âmes perdues.

Il s'était également lié d'amitié avec la plupart des nains d'Erebor. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, après tout, tant que l'arrogant Roi nain le garderait emprisonné sous la Montagne. Parmi ses préférés se trouvaient les propres neveux du Roi qui accompagnaient toujours Bilbon à travers les grandes salles pour faire en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité et relativement à l'aise. Après une énième dispute avec Thorin, ils suivirent Bilbon et l'interrogèrent.

-Pourquoi détestez-vous tant notre oncle, Bilbon ? demanda innocemment Kili.

Bilbon le fixa brièvement mais réalisa que le nain était tout simplement curieux.

-Il est insupportable. Il aurait dû me ramener chez moi depuis des lustres mais il refuse toujours de me laisser partir ! expliqua Bilbon, bouillonnant de rage.

-Il vous aime Bilbon, déclara Fili mais le hobbit se tourna rapidement vers lui.

-Comment pourrait-il m'aimer alors qu'il ne sait rien de moi ? Il me veut comme il veut son or et ses pierres précieuses, comme une possession, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que le Roi de la Mort pourrait savoir de l'amour ? rétorqua Bilbon.

Fili échangea un regard avec son frère avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du hobbit.

-Ses yeux changent quand il vous regarde. Il n'a jamais regardé qui que ce soit d'autre comme il vous regarde vous. Même l'Arkenstone ne le captive pas autant que vous, et c'est le plus grand trésor de notre peuple, assura Fili en lui souriant. Avant que notre oncle ne pose les yeux sur vous, il n'était lui-même qu'à quelques jours de la mort. L'obscurité le consume comme son père et son grand-père autrefois. Vous êtes la seule chose qui le maintienne hors de l'ombre. Votre lumière le transforme et le tient éloigné de la folie.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait aucun mal au Roi nain, vraiment aucun. Il avait sauvé son village des créatures sombres après tout. En vérité, Thorin ne lui avait jamais réellement fait le moindre mal. Il n'avait cessé de tout faire pour que Bilbon soit le plus à l'aise possible, bien que cela ne change en aucun cas le fait qu'il l'ait amené sous la Montagne contre son gré.

-C'est l'amour Bilbon, seul l'amour peut faire une telle chose, déclara Kili avec un petit rire.

-Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas lui qui a eu l'idée de vous kidnapper, avoua Fili en passant, ce qui lui valut un regard curieux de la part de Bilbon.

-Thorin comptait vous laisser vivre dans votre Comté pour veiller sur vous de loin. Il... ne voulait pas vous emmener loin des terres que vous aimiez tant. Il commençait déjà à être consumé par l'obscurité lorsque le magicien est apparu, expliqua Fili tandis que son frère passait un bras autour des épaules du hobbit.

-Oui, c'était l'idée de Gandalf de vous amener à Erebor, pour sauver notre oncle de la mort, ajouta Kili.

Bilbon s'immobilisa, stupéfait.

-Gandalf ? Gandalf le Gris ? répéta soudainement le hobbit.

Le magicien était mondialement connu en Terre du Milieu. Il ne se montrait que quand il le jugeait nécessaire et généralement, il laissait un sacré désordre dans son sillage.

-Rah les magiciens ! s'écria Bilbon en se remettant à marcher rapidement.

Les deux nains laissèrent échapper un gloussement et le suivirent, heureux d'avoir dirigé la colère du hobbit dans une autre direction que celle de leur oncle, du moins temporairement. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le fait que les problèmes de Gandalf semblaient toujours se résoudre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

<<<>>>

Thorin était déchiré. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou contrarié. Il avait le hobbit ici, dans la montagne avec lui, mais en même temps, son amour était loin d'être réciproque. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour convaincre Bilbon qu'il pouvait trouver le bonheur à ses côtés en Erebor, en vain. Bilbon Sacquet ne semblait pas vouloir quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu lui offrir. La belle créature l'avait frappé comme jamais rien auparavant. Il aspirait désespérément à ce que le hobbit reste avec lui pour toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas le maintenir caché dans les ténèbres encore très longtemps. Il était clair que Bilbon regrettait sa maison, et tout ce que Thorin souhaitait pour lui, c'était son bonheur. Il était stupide d'avoir pensé qu'un tel bonheur puisse jamais se trouver à ses côtés.

Thorin se confiait rarement à ceux qui l'entouraient mais ses ennuis le rongeaient tant qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Il y avait un nain qu'il pouvait compter comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches et les plus sages. Balin était un vieux nain. Il vivait sous la Montagne depuis un certain temps et il venait en aide à Thorin dans toutes sortes de domaines. Balin avait toujours un mot gentil à dire, et il avait été l'un des premiers à montrer sa préoccupation lorsque l'obscurité avait commençé à consumer le Roi nain. Thorin le trouva dans la bibliothèque et s'assit furtivement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui dans un gros soupir.

-Thorin, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente, mon ami ? demanda Balin en refermant le gros livre sur lequel il était penché.

Thorin le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils confus, il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, en particulier ses inquiétudes.

-Je suis un imbécile, Balin, finit-il par dire en passant une main dans ses cheveux épais alors que Balin attendait patiemment que son ami développe. Je n'aurais jamais dû permettre au magicien de me venir en aide. Bilbon appartient à la Comté, là où il est heureux. Pas ici avec moi. Je suis un crétin d'avoir pensé qu'une si belle créature puisse jamais m'aimer.

La voix de Thorin était pleine d'angoisse et de détresse. Balin posa gentiment une main sur le bras du Roi. Il détestait voir Thorin souffrir, et il semblait que le pauvre Roi soit maudit car, quoi qu'il fasse, le malheur et la tristesse le poursuivaient.

-Thorin, tu es un grand roi ! Chaque jour, tu protèges la Terre du Milieu en chassant les créatures des ténèbres. Chaque jour, tu guides les âmes perdues pour qu'elles puissent trouver la paix dans la mort, rappela Balin.

Les yeux de Thorin n'avaient jamais été plus tristes qu'en ce moment, et Balin le perçut aisément. Thorin était une âme tourmentée mais il arrivait toujours à le dissimuler.

-C'est vrai que le plan du magicien n'était peut-être pas... le meilleur plan d'action qui soit. Mais je continue à croire que tu es plus que digne de l'amour du semi homme. Il faudra du temps, j'en suis sûr, mais il finira par comprendre à quel point tu es merveilleux. Ne renonce pas à l'espoir, dit sagement Balin en priant désespérément pour que ses mots finissent par se réaliser.

Thorin avait l'air si sombre. Ses yeux étaient flous et ses sourcils froncés. Il serra les poings, pensif. Balin se rappela le jour où Thorin avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur le hobbit. Il ne l'avait jamais aussi heureux, aussi apaisé. Le vieux nain savait que Bilbon Sacquet était la clé qui sauverait son roi des ténèbres.

<<<>>>

Gandalf le Gris aimait explorer les moindres recoins de la Terre du Milieu. Il avait des amis partout où il allait et il connaissait ces terres aussi bien que le dos de sa main. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, la forêt qui se dressait en face de lui ne lui était pas du tout familière. Les arbres mouraient. Les feuilles étaient sèches et tombaient les unes après les autres sur le sol stérile. L'herbe craquait anormalement sous ses pieds, et même l'air semblait lourd et glacial. Il y avait un froid étrange dans le vent qui fit frissonner le magicien. Il était certain que cette forêt avant, était Vertbois le Grand, bien que maintenant, ce nom ne lui convenait guère.

Gandalf hésitait à intervenir en regardant les arbres désolés et leva les yeux avec inquiétude vers le ciel gris et nuageux. Quelque chose de terrible arrivait à la Terre du Milieu. Il pouvait entendre le chuchotement de la mort à travers les terres autrefois luxuriantes. Plus rien ne poussait, plus rien ne prospérait. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les abeilles ne bourdonnaient plus, et les fleurs se fanaient et perdaient leurs couleurs. Même le soleil ne n'apparaissait plus pour réchauffer la terre, le ciel était désormais encombré d'épais nuages noirs. Les hobbits de la Comté ne se sentaient plus obligés de créer la vie maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu leur plus grande source d'inspiration, et la tristesse semblait avoir entièrement envahi la Terre du Milieu. Le magicien traîna les pieds un moment. Il savait que quelque chose devait être fait, de peur que la mort et le mal ne détruisent tout. Gandalf poussa un profond soupir. Il semblait avoir fait une terrible erreur.

<<<>>>

Bilbon réalisa qu'il s'habituait de plus en plus à la vie sous la Montagne. Il avait fini par aimer ces couloirs inhabituellement calmes, en dépit de leur manque de vie, et il trouvaient les nombreux esprits qu'il croisait fascinants. Bien que beaucoup préféraient rester à l'écart et ne pas parler à Bilbon, certains venaient avec joie lui parler, et Bilbon les écoutait. Il les écoutait raconter l'histoire de leurs vies et de leurs morts. En fait, il écoutait à peu près tout ce qu'ils étaient prêts à lui dire. Les morts avaient un point de vue unique sur à peu près tout. Et Bilbon avait un talent indescriptible pour les réconforter et les mettre à l'aise.

Un soir où il parlait avec un esprit remarquable, Kili vint le voir et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils errèrent dans des couloirs que Bilbon ne connaissait pas jusqu'à ce que le nain finisse par lui faire signe d'arrêter.

-Kili, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Où me conduisez-vous ? interrogea Bilbon.

A vrai dire, il était un peu énervé. Les murs qui se dressaient autour de lui étaient les plus hauts qu'il ait vu dans la Montagne, et ces pierres étaient froides et oppressantes. Bilbon frissonna légèrement quand il vit cet endroit et se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque Kili jeta un regard nerveux pour observer les alentours.

-Bilbon... est-ce que vous avez déjà..., commença Kili avant de se pencher pour chuchoter. Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu travailler, Bilbon ?

Bilbon eut un regard intrigué. Il savait très bien à qui le jeune nain faisait référence. De qui pouvait-il parler à part Thorin ? Kili essayait toujours de le convaincre de la valeur du Roi nain. Le hobbit fronça légèrement les sourcils mais secoua la tête. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il vivait sous la Montagne, il n'avait encore jamais vu Thorin avoir affaire à un seul esprit. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le nain faisait de son temps. Bien que la plupart des esprits parlaient de leur Roi avec respect et émotion.

Kili sembla encore plus confiant et l'entraîna vivement avec lui. Bilbon marmonna quelques plaintes mais le nain le fit rapidement taire et l'attira dans une alcôve.

-Regardez, juste là, à travers cette porte. C'est quelque chose à voir, conseilla Kili avec révérence en lui montrant une salle encore plus sombre, seulement éclairée par la douce lumière d'une bougie.

Bilbon se rapprocha et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle. Thorin se tenait au centre de la pièce, orienté vers un coin étrangement vide. Il était stoïque comme toujours, et pas une trace d'émotion ne venait troubler son visage. Soudain, une lumière vibrante apparut dans le coin et Bilbon étouffa un soupir lorsqu'il vit un jeune garçon marcher avec crainte dans la pièce, ne venant apparemment de nulle part.

-K... Kili ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bégaya Bilbon en sentant un frisson glacé le parcourir.

Le jeune nain le prit par les bras pour le calmer et le poussa un peu plus près.

-Il va traverser, regardez, murmura Kili tandis que Bilbon déglutissait avec difficulté.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'enfant. Plus il le regardait, plus son coeur s'attristait. L'enfant était pieds nus et ses cheveux souples flottaient autour de son visage alors qu'il avançait craintivement. Ses yeux reflétaient tant de terreur que Bilbon avait envie de courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Kili le retint. Il réalisa brutalement que l'enfant devant lui était mort, et Bilbon ne réussissait pas à comprendre que quelqu'un de si jeune et de si pur puisse mourir.

Alors que l'enfant observait la pièce, confus, ses yeux trouvèrent le Roi nain et il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

-N'aie pas peur, mon enfant, rassura Thorin d'une voix toujours aussi forte mais d'une douceur que Bilbon n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Le nain tendit une main alors que l'enfant hésitait à se rapprocher de lui.

-Où... où suis-je ? balbutia doucement le petit garçon en entourant son corps de ses bras, comme pour se protéger.

Thorin s'agenouilla et tendit les deux bras vers l'enfant qui le regarda un moment avant de courir vers le nain. Thorin le saisit fermement tandis que la silhouette de l'enfant scintillait sous son emprise d'une douce lumière blanche.

-Chut... ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, tout ira bien, promit Thorin d'une voix tendre, ses yeux trahissant sa tristesse.

-J'ai froid. Où est maman ? Et papa ? demanda le petit garçon alors que Thorin croisait son regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit, ils sont avec toi, rassura le Roi en caressant ses cheveux. Ils seront toujours avec toi.

L'enfant regarda Thorin avec admiration. Le nain passa un pouce sur le front du petit et eut un léger sourire.

-Sois en paix maintenant, acheva-t-il.

Le garçon regarda Thorin pendant quelques instants puis il ferma les yeux et disparut. Thorin resta agenouillé par terre. Son regard était désormais lointain et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres s'estompa. Il avait l'air triste et rempli de désespoir. Bilbon n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Il était tellement captivé par le Roi qu'il ne remarqua que Kili resserra son emprise sur ses bras. Et puis soudain, il tomba en avant et entra en tombant dans la salle avec un cri. Thorin se tourna vers lui, surpris. Bilbon sursauta et jeta un regard vers la porte. Kili avait disparu ! Maudit nain ! Ce n'était qu'un fauteur de troubles ! Bilbon savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à ce petit voyou.

-Bilbon ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Thorin en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je me suis perdu... c'est tout, et les couloirs sont tellement sombres, lâcha Bilbon en lissant ses vêtements.

Ils se tinrent maladroitement l'un devant l'autre pendant un bon moment.

-Eh bien..., commença Bilbon en faisant mine de se tourner vers la porte.

-Attendez ! retint Thorin.

Bilbon le regarda avec surprise. Le nain avait un bras levé vers lui, comme si il était sur le point de le prendre par le bras mais il le baissa et se détourna nerveusement du hobbit. Il reprit contenance et se tourna vers Bilbon avec détermination.

-Maître Bilbon, voudriez-vous vous dîner avec moi ? proposa Thorin.

Bilbon le considéra un instant. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément accepter, dire simplement oui au Roi qui se tenait devant lui. Il venait de voir un côté de Thorin dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Plus il croisait le regard de Thorin, plus son coeur se serrait. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas...

-Non, je ne veux pas, refusa Bilbon d'une voix régulière mais il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit la douleur qu'il venait d'infliger à Thorin.

Il l'entendit pousser un lourd soupir.

-Que puis-je faire pour que vous m'aimiez ? murmura Thorin.

Bilbon ferma les yeux en entendant le léger murmure. Il ne pouvait pas céder, il ne pouvait pas laisser le nain l'avoir, pas après tout ce temps.

-Laissez-moi partir, répondit Bilbon, refusant de laisser sa voix faiblir.

Il se tourna rapidement les talons avant de changer d'avis et se précipita hors de la salle. Thorin le regarda partir et une lourdeur sombre s'installa dans son cœur. Il serra les poings, impuissant. Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à garder le hobbit prisonnier sous sa Montagne. Il aurait dû le laisser partir dès l'instant où il le lui avait demandé. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'amener à Erebor, pour commencer. La lumière de Bilbon était si belle, et elle s'assombrissait avec l'obscurité environnante.

<<<>>>

Il fallut des heures à Bilbon pour retrouver ses appartements. Il n'aurait pas dû partir aussi vite tout seul mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec Thorin. L'air qui flottait autour d'eux était si épais, lourd de douleur et de chagrin. Bilbon savait qu'il avait profondément blessé le Roi nain et une seule minute de plus en sa présence pourrait anéantir sa détermination. A la place, il dirigea sa colère vers Kili, pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation, pour commencer. Stupides nains ! Stupide Montagne ! Quand il rentrerait chez lui, il n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds. Et si rien ne poussait dans son sillage, alors ainsi soit-il ! Il soupira de soulagement quand il reconnut le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Bilbon se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il y fut, il s'effondra presque à l'intérieur. Il s'appuya lourdement contre la porte et tenta de chasser toutes ces pensées.

Son esprit ne cessait de se tourner vers Thorin. Il se souvint de la façon dont le nain s'était occupé de l'âme de l'enfant, de la façon dont il lui avait parlé d'une voix douce et de la tendresse de son visage. Il se souvint de sa vulnérabilité, de sa voix quand il lui parlait, du désespoir et de l'amour dans ses yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme Thorin le regardait, et une partie de lui avait envie de courir dans les couloirs pour retrouver le Roi nain.

Bilbon souffla longuement puis se dirigea vers son lit. Il était fatigué, et il avait besoin de bien se reposer pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas les idées claires. Mais même son désir de sommeil fut contrarié, car sur son oreiller trônait une couronne d'or à la forme complexe. Bilbon resta fasciné. La couronne était sertie de saphirs, de rubis et d'émeraudes joliment colorés avec de beaux motifs autour de la base. Ce n'était pas la richesse du bijou qui l'impressionnait cependant, mais les belles formes qui l'ornaient. Des fleurs de toutes sortes avaient été fabriquées en or et forgées au sommet de la couronne. Il y avait des lys et des orchidées, des marguerites et des jacinthes. Bilbon tendit la main pour la toucher, s'attendant presque à sentir la douceur des pétales mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que la froideur de l'or. Pourtant, Bilbon prit la couronne dans ses mains et la regarda fixement.

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien plus qu'un simple coûteux cadeau. C'était Thorin qui avait conçu cette couronne lui-même, qui avait travaillé dessus, et ciselé avec raffinement les fleurs en métal. Bilbon glissa par terre, la couronne toujours entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas ce soir.

<<<>>>

Thorin était épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit entière à prendre soin des âmes perdues des enfants, un bataillon d'orques s'était attaqué à un petit village et avait entraîné la mort de centaines de familles innocentes. Il était horrifié de voir tant de jeunes enfants perdre la vie aussi rapidement. Il ne cessait d'entendre la peur dans leurs voix alors qu'ils se tenaient devant lui, cherchant désespérément leurs pères et leurs mères, leurs frères et leurs soeurs. L'obscurité commençait de nouveau à se glisser dans son âme et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait y résister. Il se frotta furieusement le front, essayant en vain de conjurer la douleur qui tenaillait son esprit.

Il grommela légèrement quand il entendit les lourdes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrir et leva ses yeux bouffis quand il aperçut une lumière vibrante émanant du visiteur. Il savait que c'était Bilbon avant même d'avoir vu la forme du semi homme, parce qu'il ne connaissait aucune autre créature qui brillait aussi merveilleusement. Il avait l'air assez hésitant et il attendait que ses colères habituelles s'abattent sur lui, mais il fut surpris de voir que les yeux du hobbit ne reflétaient aucune animosité. Le regard de Thorin était figé sur la silhouette du hobbit et s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Sur le haut de sa tête reposait la couronne d'or sur laquelle Thorin avait passé tant de jours à travailler. Elle était délicatement posée sur les boucles dorées de Bilbon comme si elle faisait depuis toujours partie de lui, et les pierres précieuses étincelaient magnifiquement mais ne réussissait toujours pas à atténuer la propre lumière du hobbit. Thorin se leva rapidement, la douleur planant sur son esprit fut presque oubliée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le hobbit.

Bilbon l'étudia, incertain, mais avec plus d'ouverture qu'il n'en avait jamais eu et Thorin sentit son coeur se gonfler soudainement. Il tendit la main pour caresser les fleurs en or qui trônait au sommet de sa tête et sourit. Il hésitait à dire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'effrayer Bilbon et de le faire fuir une fois de plus.

-Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas vraies, mais... je voulais vous donner quelque chose que vous aimeriez. Je sais à quel point vous aimez les jardins de votre pays. C'est le mieux que je puisse vous offrir, dit finalement Thorin.

Bilbon déglutit et détourna les yeux sans rien dire. Le nain ne savait pas si il venait de bouleverser le hobbit et retira sa main.

-Voulez-vous vous asseoir à côté de moi aujourd'hui ? demanda doucement Thorin, et à sa grande surprise, Bilbon accepta et le suivit alors qu'il prenait place sur son trône.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thorin était vraiment heureux. Bilbon était sublime, assis sur le trône qui se trouvait à côté du sien, et quand Thorin rapprocha sa main, il fut submergé de joie lorsque Bilbon nicha sa petite main dans la sienne. Le Roi nain serra doucement les petits doigts du hobbit et sut alors qu'il avait été béni. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un tel bonheur dure éternellement.

La journée passa plus rapidement que toutes les précédentes, et Thorin gouverna avec une telle assurance que ses neveux et ses disciples le reconnaissaient à peine. Jamais auparavant les lèvres de leur Roi ne s'étaient ornées d'un tel sourire, et ils souhaitaient désespérément que ce sourire ne parte plus jamais. Toutefois, tous ces espoirs furent brisés en un instant face à l'arrivée d'un invité inattendu en début de soirée.

Thorin regarda pensivement Gandalf le Gris apparaître dans sa salle du trône. Il sut immédiatement que le magicien apportait des mauvaises nouvelles en remarquant son visage inquiet. Thorin fronça les sourcils et resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur la main de Bilbon.

-Gandalf, peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis votre dernière visite, déclara Thorin en guise de salut.

Le magicien acquiesça. Thorin jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Bilbon avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Gandalf, le considérant prudemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon royaume cette fois ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Je dois ramener Bilbon dans la Comté, annonça sans détour Gandalf.

Les nains présents dans la salle explosèrent de colère. Les neveux de Thorin hurlèrent sur le magicien et même Bilbon eut le souffle coupé en entendant ces mots.

-Expliquez-vous, magicien, exigea Thorin.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. C'était Gandalf lui-même qui lui avait suggéré de prendre Bilbon, et maintenant il voulait le lui enlever ! Le Roi nain était furieux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à un magicien ! Gandalf ne broncha pas sous les cris outrés des nains. Il s'appuya sur son long bâton et parla avec assurance.

-La Terre du Milieu est en train de mourir. Les arbres n'ont plus de feuilles, le vent est glacé. Les gens souffrent ! Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, Thorin ! Chaque jour, il y a de plus en plus d'esprits qui entrent dans votre royaume. Les terres d'en haut sont plus désolées que jamais, insista Gandalf tandis que Thorin jetait un nouveau regard sur Bilbon.

Les yeux du hobbit s'élargirent d'horreur. Les paroles du magicien n'étaient que la triste vérité. Thorin avait fait traverser tant d'âmes au cours de ces derniers jours qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Tant d'enfants, tant d'innocents ! L'obscurité commençait à envahir les terres d'en haut comme elle avait commencé à envahir sa propre âme.

-Les hobbits de la Comté sont remplis de désespoir en l'absence de Bilbon. Sans lui, les terres deviennent froides et stériles. Il doit revenir ! plaida Gandalf avec force.

Les nains étaient loin d'être d'accord avec le magicien et l'insultèrent vertement, mais Thorin leva la main pour les faire taire. Plus il regardait Bilbon, plus sa colère disparaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force d'en vouloir au magicien. Car il avait raison, Bilbon devait revenir. Il le savait depuis des lustres, et il ne voulait pas non plus le voir partir. Mais bien qu'il soit vraiment heureux d'avoir Bilbon à ses côtés... Bilbon, lui, ne serait jamais heureux aux siens. Il lâcha la main du hobbit et se tourna vers Gandalf pour lui accorder un hochement de tête plein de regrets.

-Je comprends. Ramenez-le chez lui Gandalf, sa place n'est pas ici, avec moi, accepta Thorin, le visage complètement fermé.

Bilbon se tourna vers lui, surpris. Ses neveux restèrent bouche bée.

-Mon oncle ! s'écria Kili mais Fili le retint pour le faire taire.

Thorin se leva de son trône et fit signe à Bilbon de faire de même. Le hobbit le regarda, incertain, mais le suivit alors que le souverain s'avançait vers Gandalf qui se tenait au centre de la salle. Lorsque Thorin se tourna vers lui, Bilbon frissonna face à l'intensité qui flottait dans ses yeux. Il était clair que Thorin ne souhaitait pas qu'il parte mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Bilbon, je vous demande d'accepter ce cadeau, pria Thorin en lui tendant l'anneau d'or qui avait tout déclenché.

Bilbon secoua la tête mais Thorin insista.

-S'il vous plaît, je sais que c'est à cause de lui que vous vivez sous cette Montagne depuis si longtemps, mais je vous en prie... gardez-le, et si jamais vous souhaitez revenir, vous n'aurez qu'à le mettre.

Bilbon hésita quelques instants. Son coeur battait violemment dans ses oreilles alors qu'il maintenait le regard de Thorin.

-Je vais le prendre, mais... je ne peux pas vous promettre de revenir un jour, murmura Bilbon en prenant délicatement l'anneau.

Les doigts de Thorin prirent un instant les siens avant de se glisser dans ses cheveux bouclés. Bilbon tremblait face à la sincérité qu'il voyait dans les yeux du nain et il détourna nerveusement le regard. Il était tellement incertain.

-J'espère qu'un jour, vous pourrez me pardonner. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, avoua Thorin en poussant doucement Bilbon vers Gandalf. Allez.

Le nain se tourna alors vers son trône. Bilbon avait presque envie de pleurer. Il regarda le dos de Thorin alors qu'il s'approchait du magicien. Il voulait rester ! Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rejoindre le nain et se réfugier dans ses bras, et cela lui faisait terriblement peur. Quand son coeur l'avait-il trahi ? Il se sentait complètement déchiré. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, il savait que la Terre du Milieu avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Thorin avait plus besoin de lui. Lorsque Gandalf tendit son bras, Bilbon le prit et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Le hobbit ferma violemment les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, la couronne de fleurs toujours posée sur sa tête, et l'anneau dans son poing. Et malgré les nombreux nains qui se trouvaient autour de lui, et les esprits qui flottaient dans l'air, Thorin ne s'était jamais senti aussi incroyablement seul de toute sa vie, aussi incroyablement vide.

<<<>>>

Bilbon reconnut à peine la Comté quand il revint. L'herbe était brune et sèche sous ses pieds. Le soleil avait complètement disparu, caché derrière les nuages sombres qui défilaient dans le ciel. Le vent n'était plus qu'une bise glacée qui était encore plus froide que le froid qui régnait dans le royaume de Thorin. Il frissonna et regarda les jardins morts qui recouvraient désormais la Comté. Quelque chose devait être fait de toute urgence.

Les hobbits se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il parcourait la Comté et couraient vers lui, se réjouissant de son retour. Mais Bilbon ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être heureux, choqué par la désolation qui s'étendait tout autour de lui. Il agit rapidement, se mit à genoux et pria le soleil de briller à nouveau. Il pria le ciel et permit à sa lumière intérieure d'éclairer les terres. Il travailla sans relâche pour rendre tout d'abord la vie aux collines autrefois verdoyantes. Ensuite, il fit pousser de nouvelles fleurs et fit naître de nouveaux fruits sur les branches des arbres. Il se consacra à son travail comme jamais auparavant. Et même si il aimait sentir la fraîcheur de l'air et la terre entre ses orteils comme il l'avait toujours fait, il remarqua que c'était beaucoup plus difficile de faire naître la vie qu'auparavant. Pendant les quelques instants de répit qu'il s'octroyait, ses pensées erraient vers une puissante silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs, et ses mains se posaient tristement sur la couronne qu'il portait toujours. Même lorsqu'il se tint dans les grandes forêts, faisant pousser de hauts arbres verts de la terre, ses doigts jouaient avec l'anneau dans sa poche lorsqu'il pensait à Thorin.

Le temps ne faisait qu'approfondir les sentiments qui étreignaient son cœur. Il savait maintenant qu'il aimait le Roi nain, malgré tous ses défauts. Il aimait sa force, son caractère, et la façon dont il se souciait clairement de chaque esprit qui traversait son royaume. Il en vint même à aimer l'entêtement du Roi. Personne ne l'avait jamais autant voulu que le Roi nain. Bilbon se rappela de la tristesse qui émanait de la silhouette de Thorin et de la façon dont elle disparaissait presque quand il le regardait. Il y pensa lorsqu'il ranima le beau Vertbois le Grand. Il avait réussi à redonner une fois de plus vie aux terres de l'Arda. Et il savait que si il partait, cette vie ne ferait que diminuer en son absence. Mais... il pourrait toujours revenir lorsque les terres auraient besoin de ses pouvoirs.

Bilbon tira l'anneau de sa poche et le considéra un instant entre ses doigts. Le soleil faisait refléter la dorure du bijou, lui rappelant les richesses que recélait le royaume de Thorin. Il regarda les alentours une dernière fois en écoutant les oiseaux gazouiller dans les branches des arbres au-dessus de lui, et apprécia une fois de plus la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur son visage. Puis il glissa l'anneau à son doigt en souriant.

<<<>>>

Thorin veillait tristement sur son royaume. Il était plus sombre et mélancolique que jamais, peu importe tout ce que ses neveux essayaient de faire pour lui remonter le moral, il sombrait progressivement dans les ténèbres. Son hobbit bien-aimé était parti depuis ce qui lui semblait des millénaires. Il l'avait vu travailler pour restaurer la vie dans les terres d'en haut, le coeur lourd, et avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que son hobbit soit en sécurité. Il avait vu comment son parfait Bilbon était resplendissant avec la lumière du soleil éclairant de nouveau son visage et il avait su que le laisser partir avait été le bon choix.

Thorin faisait doucement tapoter ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Il était seul, et chaque jour sans Bilbon à ses côtés broyait son coeur et le tirait de plus en plus dans une profonde dépression. Il était tellement consumé par ses pensées noires qu'il faillit manquer le grincement des portes ouvertes, mais la lumière aveuglante qui vint resplendir fut suffisante pour attirer son attention. Thorin hoqueta de surprise. Là, en train de marcher dans ses salles, se trouvait Bilbon Sacquet. Ses joues étaient roses et il semblait rayonner de joie. Ses vêtements flottaient gracieusement autour de sa petite silhouette et la couronne posée sur sa tête se dressait fièrement. Il avait si l'air si frais et si confiant. Thorin hésita mais se dirigea lentement vers lui.

-Vous êtes revenu ? murmura Thorin murmura, sa voix profonde résonnant dans la salle.

Les yeux de Bilbon croisèrent les siens. Il sourit doucement et s'approcha du Roi nain avant de se plier dans une grande révérence.

-Je serais ravi de vous avoir comme époux, Thorin, dit doucement Bilbon.

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent. Il tendit les mains, les laissant planer au-dessus des bras du hobbit, mais les retira soudainement, comme si il avait peur de briser le charme.

-Mais... et vos terres, et votre maison ? demanda Thorin dans un murmure alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la couronne que Bilbon portait encore.

Bilbon eut un doux rire.

-Je peux toujours y retourner. Et j'y retournerai, pour m'assurer qu'il y ait toujours un peu de vie sur ces terres. Mais je reviendrai toujours vers vous, promit légèrement Bilbon en se rapprochant du Roi pour poser doucement ses petits doigts sur le torse du nain. Je vous aime, Thorin. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais... je vous aime.

-Je..., balbutia Thorin, incapable de croire à sa chance.

Il ne le méritait pas. Mais avant même qu'il puisse prononcer un seul mot, Bilbon se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était si incroyablement chaste, si innocent. Il était tout ce que Thorin avait jamais rêvé, et il prit Bilbon dans ses bras pour approfondir leur baiser. Bilbon avait le goût des fleuves et de la pluie, des fleurs fraîches et des aiguilles de pin. Il avait le goût de la vie, et Thorin adorait cela. Leurs corps s'enlaçaient parfaitement, comme l'obscurité et la lumière, comme si ils étaient destinés à être éternellement l'un à côté de l'autre.

Balin les maria lors d'une belle journée dans la Comté à la demande de Thorin. Bilbon resplendissait, entouré de ses terres et des belles fleurs qu'il avait fait poussé d'un simple contact. Thorin se détachait de cet environnement, sombre dans la terre des vivants, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour son beau hobbit. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils s'aimeraient passionnément jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Bilbon resta avec Thorin à Erebor aussi longtemps qu'il put jusqu'à ce que la Terre du Milieu ait besoin de son contact une fois de plus. Il fut décidé qu'il passerait la moitié de l'année dans la Comté, amenant vie et bonheur aux peuples des terres d'en haut. Mais il retournait toujours aux côtés de son Roi, et Thorin l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts. Le Roi nain profitait de chaque instant qu'il lui ait été donné avec Bilbon, et il était toujours profondément attristé chaque fois que Bilbon devait le quitter mais il savait qu'ils seraient toujours réunis. C'est ainsi que la Terre du Milieu connut le changement des saisons. Tant que les fleurs fleurissaient au printemps, les gens savaient que Bilbon Sacquet était toujours bien vivant. Et à chaque fois que les feuilles tombaient en automne, ils savaient qu'il était retourné aux côtés de son amour, et que Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, veillait toujours sur les esprits qui quittaient leur monde d'un oeil aimant.


End file.
